This invention relates to a thin seam mining machine for coal or other minerals. More particularly, the machine is of the general type used in the surface mining of relatively thin seams which are accessible on the faces of natural hills or man-made hills created by surface trenching.
The general objective of the invention is to provide a thin seam miner embodying a number of improvements over the known , prior art, whereby, in terms of overall operation, the machine is more efficient, more practical, sturdier and possesses a higher mining capacity without increased manufacturing cost.
A further object of the invention is to provide a thin seam miner of simpler construction than the prior art, greater ruggedness and durability, and requiring less maintenance.
A further and more specific object of the invention is to provide a thin seam miner whose operating components are controlled and moved entirely by the coordinated action of a series of power cylinders, such as hydraulic cylinders, connected between the machine components in a unique manner.
Still another object is to provide a thin seam miner having increased ability to follow a seam under control of two sensors on the two rotary cutters of the machine which can be independently adjusted by the action of power cylinders.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent during the course of the following description.